Stand up paddle [a.k.a. SUP] boarding is currently one of the world's fastest growing sports and fast becoming one of the worlds most popular sports. The leading manufacturers of SUPs are mainly producing surfboard design paddle boards. These designs are great for people who enjoy stand up paddle surfing on ocean swells and waves. However, surfboard style paddle boards usually lack lateral stability and are easy to topple, especially with inexperienced paddle boarders.
After long periods of paddling riders can become fatigued. Paddling while standing can also be a problem for people with physical disabilities or problems such as sore feet or weak legs. People using conventional paddle boards have no way to sit and paddle the boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 22,457 to Rowlands and U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,608 to Rosen both disclose double-hull water craft. However, the prior art fails to teach or anticipate a twin-hull, stand-up paddle board having recessed foot wells and an optional, removable seat portion.